


The Greatest Smoaking Billionaires Story Ever Written In The History Of The Universe

by LaDemonessa



Series: The Greatest Stories Ever Written in the History of the Universe [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the unprecedented and phenomenal success of 'The Greatest Olicity Story Ever Written In The History Of The Universe,' I bring you the much requested Smoaking Billionaires sequel.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Smoaking Billionaires Story Ever Written In The History Of The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurus1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus1978/gifts), [respboot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respboot/gifts), [Infie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/gifts).



> For my Old Bats and Young Bitches, but especially taurusclr who requested this one specifically.

The Greatest Smoaking Billionaires Story Ever Written In The History Of The Universe

 

By JA Ingram

 

 

They lay together like puppies in a basket, their bodies cooling as their fingers tripped over one another in lazy contentment. Felicity rolled onto her back, her hands splayed flat over each of her lover's chests before speaking.

 

"I want a baby," she announced out of the blue. "Two actually, one from each of you."

 

Tommy and Oliver's eyes met for a moment before both men began to speak at the same time.

 

"Which one gets to go first?"

 

The End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, it's a joke. :)


End file.
